Et l'aventure prend fin
by CrazyShadowmoon
Summary: C'est mon premier fanfic et j'ai décidé de le faire sur comment pourrait finir Inuyasha alors voila! REVIEWS SVP!
1. Victoire

Voilà! Mon premier fanfic. J'ai fait de mon mieux…En passant, dsl si parfois c'est dur a suivre, les tirets avant les citations ont pas l'air d'avoir voulu apparaître… :S J'espere que ce sera lisible! Bonne lecture! En attendant, je vais essayer d'arranger ça!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

- J…je n'arrive p…pas à croire que n…nous y sommes finalement arrivés…

- M…moi non plus…est-ce que je suis en train de…de rêver?

La jeune fille aux cheveux ébènes regarda son amie et employa ce qui lui restait d'énergie pour lui sourire. C'était bien vrai. Ils avaient enfin réussi à le vaincre. Tous les cinq, après une interminable recherche et la plus incroyable bataille de leur vie, ils y étaient arrivés. Il n'était plus. Après un combat infernal de plusieurs heures qui avait faillit leur coûter la vie, Kagome, Inuyasha et leurs acolytes avaient finalement tué Naraku, leur plus grand ennemi. Ils avaient, par le fait même, récupéré les fragments du Shikon no tama qui étaient entre les mains de ce dernier.

Kagome regardait ses amis. Ils étaient tous complètement épuisés, surtout le petit Shippo qui s'était endormi sur le dos de Kirara. Il fallait vite retourner au village de Kaede pour soigner leurs blessures. Même Inuyasha, robuste hanyoétait dans un piteux état. Il s'était jeté à maintes reprises devant ses amis durant le combat afin de les protéger des assauts de Naraku. Ce cher Inuyasha… Kagome posa des yeux pleins de tendresse sur lui. S'il n'avait pas été avec eux, ils ne seraient probablement plus en vie à ce moment.

- Regardez! Miroku présenta sa main droite aux autres. Le kazaana a disparu… Il n'existe plus!

Le moine était presque euphorique à l'idée que son pire cauchemar était terminé. Il ne mourrait pas aspiré pas son kazaana…

Le groupe s'installa tant bien que mal sur le dos de Kirara. Inuyasha était assis derrière Kagome et la tenait contre lui car elle était trop faible et risquait de tomber à tout moment. Ce combat lui avait coûté une énorme dose d'énergie spirituelle, et ses blessures ne l'aidaient pas. Elle ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Inuyasha. Inuyasha… ce qu'elle pouvait aimer ce hanyo… Elle était heureuse qu'il soit près d'elle en ce moment. Kagome s'endormit contre lui alors que Kirara menait les cinq héros à la cabane de Kaede.

Kagome s'éveilla avec Kaede auprès d'elle.

- Enfin! Tu ouvres les yeux…

- Mais…où sont les autres?…et que s'est-il passé?

La jeune Miko était un peu perdue mais elle finit par reprendre complètement ses esprits. Elle se souvint de la bataille qu'ils avaient menée contre leur ennemi juré.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kagome, ils sont tous sains et saufs. Miroku, Sango, Shippo et Kirara se reposent un peu plus loin et Inuyasha est partit réfléchir dans la forêt. Il va revenir bientôt pour voir si tu vas bien.

- D'accord. Merci pour tout Kaede. C'est toi qui nous as soignés?

- Oui.

- Merci…

- Ce n'est rien. Allez maintenant repose-toi. Je vais aller voir si les autres ont besoin de quelque chose.

Kagome s'endormit. Elle revit tout le combat en rêve. Elle se revit, aux côtés d'Inuyasha, de Sango, de Miroku, de Shippo et de…Kikyo. Celle-ci les avait aidé à vaincre Naraku. Alors que ce dernier attaquait Inuyasha, elle s'était jeté entre les deux et avait tiré une flèche purificatrice remplie de toute l'énergie dont elle disposait, affaiblissant considérablement sa cible. Inuyasha avait pris dans ses bras une Kikyo inerte et l'avait déposé à l'écartà un endroit où elle serait en sécurité. Pendant ce temps, Naraku s'était acharné sur Kagome et l'avait cloué au sol. La douleur qu'elle avait ressentie!

Le visage de Kagome se crispa dans son sommeil au souvenir de cette douleur. Elle ressentait encore cette intense brûlure qui avait pris possession de son corps pour quelques secondes.

Kagome continua à rêver. Inuyasha s'était retourné vers son ennemi, une colère noire au fond des yeux. Il avait alors empoigné son Tessaiga et avait envoyé à Naraku une attaque fatidique. Dans un cri de rage, il avait couru vers lui et une vive lumière bleue s'était alors détachée du Tessaiga et avait frappé Naraku, le tuant instantanément.

Kagome se réveilla. Elle était presque aussi épuisée qu'avant de s'endormir. Elle tourna la tête et aperçu Inuyasha qui la regardait…ou plutôt qui l'observait.

- Tu va bien Kagome?…

- J…je crois bien que oui. Mais je suis encore très fatiguée.

- Tu avais l'air tourmentée dans ton sommeil…

- Ah…euh…oui…je rêvais au combat que nous avons mené ce matin…

- Tu veux dire avant-hier matin. Ça fait maintenant deux jours que Naraku est mort.

- Nani? J'ai dormit pendant presque deux jours?…Je me sens pourtant encore si fatiguée…

- Kagome?…

- Inuyasha la regarda dans les yeux. Kagome se sentie un peu perdue dans ce regard ambré si intense…

- O…oui?

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…Je…je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie…lors de la bataille…Peur pour toi…pour Sango, Miroku et Shippo…Ma propre vie ne m'importait peu, mais je ne me serais jamais pardonné si un de vous avait été tué…

- Et c'est pareil pour Kikyo aussi je crois…

- …

- Tu ne l'as toujours pas retrouvée?

- Non…elle a disparu après que je l'aille mise en sécurité…C'était la dernière fois que je l'ai vue…

Kagome s'assit avec quelques difficultés car tous les muscles de son corps étaient endoloris. Elle s'approcha du Hanyo et le serra dans ses bras. Il passa ses bras autours de sa taille et elle déposa sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre…Inuyasha… Si Kikyo n'était pas intervenu, tu… Je lui suis très reconnaissante, où qu'elle soit…

- Je vais la retrouver.

- Je vais t'aider…aussitôt que je serai capable de me lever…

- Si tu veux. Mais ne te presse pas Kagome. Je vais revenir te voir demain pour savoir si tu vas mieux. En attendant, boit ceci.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est?

- C'est un remède que ma mère m'a appris. Il est supposé redonner des forces en une nuit.

- Merci…Inuyasha…

Sur ce, Kagome but le non moins odorant remède et s'étendit. Inuyasha décida de la laisser se reposer et d'aller réfléchir du haut d'un arbre. De toute façon, elle était en sécurité ici.


	2. Kikyo

Le lendemain matin, Kagome se sentait beaucoup mieux à son réveil. Elle se leva et alla voir ses amis. Shippo dormait sur le ventre de Miroku, lui aussi endormi, et Kirara dormait sur l'oreiller de Sangoà quelques centimètres de son visage. Tous avaient l'air si serein! Elle sortit de la cabane et tomba face à face avec Kaede.

- Bonjour Kagome! Je vois que tu te portes beaucoup mieux. Tu as repris des couleurs.

- Bonjour Kaede. Oui je vais beaucoup mieux, merci.

- Si tu cherches Inuyasha, il est là-bas.

- Merci! À plus tard Kaede!

Kagome alla rejoindre Inuyasha, toujours perché dans le même arbre à réfléchir. Elle l'appela et celui-ci, surpris, sauta juste devant elle.

- Inuyasha, retournons à l'endroit où nous nous sommes battus contre Naraku. Nous aurons peutêtre plus de chances de retrouver la trace de Kikyo.

- Kagome…tu n'es pas obligée tu sais…

- Je veux la retrouver.

- Grimpe!

Kagome s'installa sur le dos d'Inuyasha et ils partirent. Cela prit deux heures à Inuyasha pour se rendre là-bas.

Inuyasha et Kagome arrivèrent à l'endroit où ce dernier avait déposé Kikyo lors de la bataille. Kagome eu un frisson à la vue de la clairière où Naraku avait faillit les tuer.

- Regarde Inuyasha. Son arc et ses flèches sont encore ici.

- Hm.

- Elle les garde avec elle normalement non?

- Kagome! J'ai repéré son odeur! Grimpe!

Inuyasha couru tout en suivant la trace de Kikyo. Kagome devait bien s'accrocher pour ne pas tomber tellement il allait vite. Soudain, il s'arrêta d'un coup sec et déposa Kagome.

- L'odeur s'arrête ici.

- Alors cherchons aux alentours, peutêtre trouverons-nous un indice.

Ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir couvrir le plus grand espace possible. En écartant quelques buissons, Kagome fit une découverte qui la fit reculer de deux pas. Un kimono rouge et blanc…des vêtements de Miko… les vêtements de Kikyo… Elle s'approcha des vêtements et…elle n'y trouva qu'un parchemin. Celui-ci était roulé. Sur le dessus, il était écrit : _Pour Inuyasha_

- Inuyasha! J'ai trouvé quelque chose!

En un éclair, Inuyasha apparu aux côtés de Kagome.

- Qu'as-tu trouvé? Un indice?

- Je ne sais pas…Tiens, j'ai trouvé ça dans ses vêtements…

Elle tendit le parchemin à Inuyasha. Ce dernier le lu à voix basse mais Kagome entendit tout. Le parchemin contenait ce message : _À mon cher Inuyasha. Je crois que mon heure est venue. J'utilise mes dernières forces pour écrire ce message d'adieu. Je voulais que tu saches que je n'ai jamais cessé de t'aimer. Maintenant que ma mort à été vengée par la mort de Naraku, je peux partir en paix. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je serai toujours làà travers Kagome. La totalité de mon âme l'a maintenant retrouvée. Prends soin de Kagome, car elle a su te voir comme moi je t'ai vu. J'ai une dernière chose à te demander avant de partir. Prend ce qui reste de moi et va l'enterrer où était autrefois mon urne. Adieu, Inuyasha…_

Inuyasha laissa tomber le parchemin et tourna le dos à Kagome.

- J'ai…besoin de réfléchir… Reste ici. Je vais revenir te chercher dans quelques heures.

- Inu…yasha…D'accord, je t'attends…

Inuyasha partit et Kagome resta seule, les larmes aux yeux, avec ce qui restait de Kikyo.


	3. Rencontre

De retours au village de Kaede avec les vêtements de la défunte Miko, Inuyasha et Kagome se rendirent à l'endroit où les cendres de Kikyo ont été enterrées 50 ans auparavant. Inuyasha se chargea de creuser un trou alors que Kagome pris soin d'emballer le kimono et l'arc dans un tissu blanc. Elle alla ensuite cueillir des fleurs afin de rendre hommage à Kikyo. De retour auprès d'Inuyasha, ils enterrèrent ce qui restait de cette dernière afin de respecter ses dernières volontés.

- Repose en paix.

- Repose en paix, Kikyo-sama…

Une vive lumière blanche apparue devant eux. Une silhouette se découpait peu à peu de la lumière pour finalement laisser apparaître…Kikyo! Elle s'adressa à Inuyasha et à Kagome.

- Merci beaucoup d'avoir répondu à mes dernières volontés.

- Kikyo!…

- Inuyasha, tu n'es plus seul. Kagome est avec toi. Je veux que tu sois fort et que tu la protèges. Elle est ce que tu as de plus précieux.

- Kikyo…

- Maintenant que j'ai rejoint le royaume des morts, c'est toi Kagome qui doit finir ce que j'avais entamé il y a 50 ans, avant que je ne meure des griffes de Naraku. Tu dois finir de reconstituer le Shikon no tama et l'utiliser. Ainsi, le monde sera sauvé des démons.

- D'accords Kikyo, je te le promets…

Sur ce, Kikyo disparu comme elle était venue. Kagome essuya ses joues humides et regarda Inuyasha.

- Allons chercher les autres. Il faut leur parler de ce que nous avons vu, puis nous devons terminer notre mission.

Ils se rendirent à la cabane de Kaede où ils racontèrent à leurs amis tout ce qui s'était passé dans la journée. Après un grand moment de silence en l'honneur de Kikyo, Miroku pris la parole.

- Il ne nous reste que trois fragments du Shikon no tama…Kagome?

- Oui. Ceux dans les jambes de Kôga et…

- Et celui dans le dos de Kohaku…

Sango se mit à pleurer. Pour réussir à accomplir la mission, son petit frère devrait mourir. Le fragment incrusté dans son dos le maintenait en vie… Miroku pris Sango dans ses bras et celle-ci se laissa consoler par le moine. Il lui chuchota à l'oreille.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sango…Nous trouverons une solution afin de récupérer le fragment du Shikon no tama sans que Kohaku ne meure…

- Hoshi-sama…en es-tu sûr?

- Non, mais nous ferons tout notre possible…je te le promets…

Kagome se leva et s'adressa à ses compagnons.

- Pour l'instant, allons voir Kôga. Je vais lui parler. J'espère qu'il comprendra… Nous réfléchirons à une solution pour Kohaku sur le chemin.


	4. Fragments de Kôga

Le petit groupe se dirigea vers la forêt où habite Kôga, Kagome sur le dos d'Inuyasha et les autres sur le dos de Kirara. Des nuages recouvrent le ciel et une bruine plutôt froide rendait le voyage assez inconfortable. Inuyasha se mis à s'agiter quelques peu en reniflant l'air.

- Ça sent ce pouilleux de loup partout ici!

- C'est sur, nous sommes dans son territoire. Et puis Kôga n'est pas pouilleux.

- Keh! son territoire. Comment ce pouilleux de loup ose-t-il « posséder » un territoire?

- Ah non…ça ne va pas recommencer.

La guerre entre Kôga et Inuyasha n'était toujours pas terminée. Non mais quel triangle amoureux! Arrivés au cœur de la forêt, Kirara et Inuyasha laissèrent descendre leurs passagers. Quelques minutes plus tard, une tornade s'approchant à toute vitesse apparut à quelques mètres d'eux. C'était Kôga.

- Hé Kagome!

- Ah bonjour Kôga!

- Je me promenais dans la forêt quand j'ai sentit une douce effluve parfumée…J'ai immédiatement reconnu l'odeur de la plus belle fille de la terre.

- (Rougissant) Euh…merci Kôga…

- Hé espèce de loup pouilleux! Arrête de flirter avec MA Kagome!

- Tiens tiens tiens, si ce n'est pas notre cher ami face de chien!

- Keh! Qui crois-tu traiter de face de chien espèce de loup malodorant!

- Hé oh ça suffit les garçons…

- Kagome, ne te mêle pas de ça! C'est entre moi et ce pouilleux de loup! Il va voir comment je m'appelle.

Inuyasha sortit son Tessaiga et se mit directement entre Kagome et Kôga. Kôga de son côté, se préparait à contre-attaquer si le hanyo faisait le moindre mouvement envers lui.

- Allez espèce de loup mouillé, viens te battre si tu es un homme!

- Ah d'accord! J'ai compris. Tu veux que je te massacre afin que ma jolie Kagome ait pitié de toi et prenne soin de toi. Ce que tu peux être pathétique, face de chien!

- Feh! De quoi parles-tu? Je n'ai pas besoin de me faire égratigner par un minable pour avoir l'attention de Kagome!

Kagome en avait assez que ces deux garçons se battent sans cesse pour elle. Non mais, elle n'était pas un prix que l'on pouvait gagner à une fête foraine! Elle s'adressa à ceux-ci.

- Allez, cessez ça! J'en ai assez de toutes vos disputes! Non mais! Et Inuyasha, laisse Kôga tranquille, je dois lui parler!

- Ouais face de chien, laisse MA Kagome me parler tranquille! Tu vois bien que c'est à moi qu'elle s'intéresse?

- Keh! C'est ça. MA Kagome s'intéresserait à toi? Elle le fait parce qu'elle a quelque chose à te demander! Allez, viens te battre qu'on en finisse!

- Hé! Je n'appartiens à personne compris vous deux? Inuyasha….OSUWARI!

Bang! Inuyasha se retrouva face contre terre avant même de pouvoir réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Il se releva de peine et de misère sous le regard amusé de ses amis pendant que Kagome entraînait Kôga à l'écart pour lui parler.

- Cette Kagome…Pourquoi prend-elle toujours pour lui?

- Parce que tu es toujours le premier qui s'emporte et le seul qu'elle puisse contrôler. Non mais quand vas-tu finalement prendre de la maturité? Tu es tellement jaloux…Ça se voit que tu es amoureux de Kagome. Sans compter qu'il est toujours amusant de te voir t'écraser face contre terre…Ha! Ha! Ha!

- Ferme-la Shippo!

Bang! Inuyasha envoya un bon coup de poing sur la tête de Shippo qui s'en alla bouder plus loin en braillant. Pendant ce temps, la conversation avec Kôga était déjà entamée.

- Si je comprends bien, tu as besoin des fragments du Shikon no tama que je possède pour pouvoir reconstituer la perle…Kagome, tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça…

- Je sais que je t'en demande énormément mais je suis fatiguée de toujours devoir me battre contre des démons qui veulent être plus puissants… De plus, depuis que Naraku est mort, on dirait que les démons sont de plus en plus actifs…

- Kagome… Tu sais que ce qui compte le plus pour moi c'est ton bonheur…mais sans ces fragments du Shikon no tama, je ne suis rien d'autre qu'un démon-loup sans importance…

- Ne dit pas ça Kôga. Tu ne seras jamais quelqu'un sans importance, avec ou sans fragments. Tu as le caractère d'un leader et tu es agile et malin…

- (Rougissant) Euh…tu crois vraiment ce que tu dis Kagome?…

- Oui.

- Mais comment je ferai pour défendre ma bande contre les démons qui nous attaqueront?

- Justement, en rassemblant les fragments de la perle et en l'utilisant, celle-ci perdra son pouvoir et les démons se calmeront. Ils vous attaquent à cause qu'ils savent que tu en possèdes deux.

- Hmmm…

- Allez, je t'en prie Kôga…Je sais que c'est un énorme sacrifice mais je serais prête à tout faire pour reconstituer la perle et finir ce que Kikyo a commencé…

- Tout?

- Enfin…presque tout.

- Tu serais même prête à être ma femme et à m'accompagner dans la forêt?

- Faut pas charrier!

- Zut…alors je te demande seulement quelques petites choses que je crois raisonnables et je te laisse les fragments du Shikon no tama en ma possession.

- Vraiment! De quoi s'agit-il?

- Premièrement…j'aimerais savoir ce que…ce que tu ressens pour moi…

- Kôga…

- S'il-te-plaît…

- Oui tu as beaucoup d'importance pour moi…mais l'affection que j'ai pour toi…Je te vois plus comme un grand frère ou un ami…Je t'apprécie énormément…mais pas de la façon que tu aurais souhaité…

- …D'accord…

- Je suis désolée…

- Alors…tu aimes face de chien?…

- O…oui…je l'aime…enfin Inuyasha, pas face de chien.

- Je vois…C'est dommage…

- Était-ce tout ce que tu voulais me demander?…

- Euh…non…mais je crois que tu n'accepteras pasétant donné les révélations que tu viens de me faire.

- Demande toujours et je verrai.

- Accepterais-tu venir me voir de temps en temps si je te donne les fragments?…

- Certainement! Tu es mon ami Kôga. Que tu me les donnes ou pasça me fera plaisir de venir te rendre visite de temps en temps…Et je t'apporterai des chips.

Kagome regardait Kôga en souriant. Celui-ci retrouvait peu à peu son sourire malgré la déception de savoir que son amour n'était pas réciproque.

- Merci beaucoup Kagome… Tu es super!

- Mais de rien. Avais-tu autre chose à me demander?

- Euh…oui…(il rougit)

- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

- Euh…hmm…bien euh…j-je…

- Allez, dis-le Kôga.

- C'est que…j-je te…je t'aime…Kagome…et euh…je me demandais si euh…

- Oh Kôga…

- Si…si…si tu accepterais de…m'accorder…un baiser… Voilà! Je l'ai dit!

- (rougissant) Tu…es sérieux là Kôga?…

- O…oui. C'est la dernière chose que je te demande et je te laisse les fragments du Shikon no tama qui sont en ma possession…Comme je ne pourrai jamais t'avoir à mes côtés, je voudrais au moins pouvoir goûter à un baiser de toi…

- Euh…

- …

- B…bon…d'accord…Mais il ne faut pas qu'Inuyasha nous aperçoive.

- (les yeux écarquillés) Tu…tu es d'accord!

- Oui…je peux bien t'accorder cela, sachant le sacrifice que tu feras pour moi…

Kagome et Kôga se dirigèrent vers une grotte non loin de là. À cet endroit, Inuyasha ne pourra pas les apercevoir. Pour en être vraiment sur, Kôga demanda à ses acolytes de garder l'entrée de la grotte et de l'appeler si quelqu'un approchait. Kôga regarda Kagome dans les yeux. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt nerveux. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle…sans la quitter du regard. Il passa ses bras autours de ses épaules et l'amena tendrement vers lui.

- Je t'aime Kagome…

- (se parlant à elle-même) il est si tendre, si doux…Je ne le connaissais pas sous cet angle…

Kôga approcha son visage de celui de la jeune adolescente. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa joue…Kagome pressa doucement ses lèvres contre celles du démon-loup. Elle sentit Kôga tressauter à ce contact ainsi que les rapides battements du cœur de ce dernier, pressé contre sa poitrine. Après un court moment, elle se recula doucement et regarda Kôga dans les yeux.

- Alors…Comment as-tu trouvé?…

- M…merveilleux…C'était le plus merveilleux moment de ma vie…merci Kagome…

À ce même moment, un cri retentit de l'extérieur de la caverne.

- KÔGAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ce dernier accouru à l'entrée de la caverne et tomba face à face avec Inuyasha.

- Que faisiez-vous là-dedans?

- Rien du tout. Kagome voulait m'expliquer son problème mais tu étais trop bruyant. Alors nous sommes aller dans un endroit où nous n'entendions plus ton vacarme. Jaloux face de chien?

- Feh! Moi jaloux?

Kagome sortit de la caverne et alla rejoindre les deux garçons avant qu'une bagarre n'éclate à nouveau.

- Inuyasha, calme-toi. Alors Kôga, tu es vraiment sérieux? Tu me donnes les fragments du Shikon no tama?

- Bien sur. Une promesse est une promesse. Et une promesse faite par moi est une promesse tenue.

Il retira les fragments de ses jambes et les déposa dans la main de Kagome.

- Prends-en bien soin Kagome…

- Promis! Merci énormément. Je te serai éternellement reconnaissante pour ce geste.

Elle serra Kôga dans ses bras sous les yeux surpris d'Inuyasha.

- Aurevoir Kôga! Et merci encore! Viens Inuyasha, allons rejoindre les autres.

- Aurevoir Kagome!

Kagome et Inuyasha vinrent à la rencontre de leurs amis. Tout au long du trajet, Kagome pensait à ce baiser qu'elle avait donné à Kôga dans la caverne. Inuyasha, lui, n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Kagome avait serré ce loup dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du reste du groupe. Miroku, Sango et Shippo les attendaient sur le dos de Kirara. Kagome monta sur le dos d'Inuyasha.

- Allez. Allons-y!


	5. Énigme

Le cerveau de Kagome fonctionnait à toute allure. Comment prendre le fragment du Shikon no tama, situé dans le dos de Kohaku, sans qu'il n'en meure? Sango était très bouleversée et Miroku faisait de son mieux pour la consoler. Elle ne le disait pas mais Sango appréciait énormément le soutient apporté par le moine. Ce dernier, de son côté, s'abstenait, non sans difficultés, de caresser les fesses de Sango comme il avait l'habitude de faire. Soudain, Kagome sortit de sa réflexion et s'adressa aux autres.

- Je crois que j'ai une idée!

- Quoi?

- Retournons au village de Kaede. Peutêtre qu'en me recueillant sur la tombe de Kikyo, elle pourra m'éclairer sur une façon de résoudre notre problème.

- Kagome-chan, tu en es sure?

- Je le sens.

- Mais comment feras-tu pour communiquer avec quelqu'un qui est…mort?

Ces mots prononcés par Shippo firent tressauter les oreilles d'Inuyasha. Kagome le remarqua et comprenait qu'Inuyasha était encore en deuil de Kikyo. Après tout, il l'aimait…Kagome reprit.

- Je ne crois pas être capable de communiquer avec une personne défunte en tant que tel. Mais avec Kikyo, c'est différent. Je suis sa réincarnation. Son âme est donc dans mon corps. Je crois qu'un lien nous uni toujours et que je serai capable de lui parler. Kikyo est une grande miko alors je crois qu'elle pourra m'aider. Et puis…elle m'est apparue l'autre jour alors pourquoi pas aujourd'hui?

Kirara et Inuyasha avec leurs amis sur le dos arrivèrent au village de Kaede. Kagome se dirigea vers l'endroit où étaient enterrés les objets appartenant à Kikyo. Elle recommanda aux autres d'aller se reposer chez Kaede.

- Kikyo-sama, j'aimerais te parler. C'est très important. Je dois récupérer le dernier fragment du Shikon no tama sans enlever la vie de Kohaku, le petit frère de Sango. Que dois-je faire? Si tu m'entends, fais-moi un signe…

Kagome ressentit alors une chaleur immense au fond d'elle. C'était la présence de Kikyo. Une voix résonna alors dans sa tête. C'était celle de la miko.

- Kagome…

- K…Kikyo c'est toi?

- Écoute-moi Kagome. Le jour où une enfant rencontrera son ennemi, il sera sauvé.

- Que veux tu dire?…Kikyo-sama? Kikyo?

Mais la voix s'était déjà tue. Que signifiait donc cette énigme?

Kagome alla rejoindre ses amis et leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer devant le monument de la miko.

- Alors, que pensez-vous que cela signifie?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Moi non plus.

- Essayons de trouver Kohaku. Peutêtre trouverons-nous un indice là-bas?

- Oui, tu as raison Miroku. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour le moment.

- En route!

Les jeunes gens partirent à la recherche du petit frère de Sango sur le dos de Kirara. Comme Naraku était mort, il était plus que probable que Kohaku aille retrouvé la mémoire et se souvienne de sa sœur. Sango était de plus en plus bouleversée mais elle gardait espoir. Kagome avait entendu Kikyo dire qu'il y avait un moyen pour que Kohaku survive…Mais lequel?…Les indications de la miko étaient plutôt floues…Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, Miroku s'adressa à Sango.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sango. Aie confiance…

- J'essaie…

- Nous le sauverons.

Sango eu un petit sourire. Même si elle avait de la difficulté à croire qu'il était possible d'obtenir le fragment du Shikon no tama du dos de Kohaku sans le tuer, l'entendre dire par Miroku la réconfortait un peu.

Alors qu'ils survolaient la forêt à la recherche de Kohaku, Inuyasha entendit un cri lointain. Un cri de terreur, de désespoir. Un cri à vous fendre le cœur.

- Vous avez entendu ça?

- Quoi?

- Le cri!

- Je n'ai rien entendu…

- Moi non plus…

- Même chose pour moi…

- On aurait dit le cri d'un enfant…un cri rempli de souffrance.

Sango s'alarma. Elle savait qu'en retrouvant la mémoire, Kohaku se souviendrait de ce qu'il avait fait ce soir là, alors qu'il combattait le démon aux côtés de sa sœur, de son père et de tous les autres chasseurs de démon de son village. Cela lui occasionnerait une douleur insoutenable.

- C'est peut-être mon frère! Vite! Allons voir!

- Inuyasha, de quelle direction provient le cri?

- Du nord.

Le petit groupe se mit en route dans la direction désignée par le hanyo. En s'approchant de l'endroit d'où provenaient les plaintes, chacun finit par les entendre. Lorsqu'ils identifièrent l'endroit exact, Kirara se posa non loin de là. Ils coururent tous dans la direction des cris. Ce qu'ils virent en écartant deux buissons n'était pas ce qu'ils s'imaginaient. Ils découvrirent une petite fille recroquevillée, complètement apeurée. Un loup immense se trouvait devant elle. Il était cependant très différent de ceux de la bande de Kôga. Kagome se dirigea à toute vitesse vers la fillette afin de la protéger alors que Sango et les autres se chargèrent de tuer le loup. Kagome essaya de réconforter la fillette.

- N'aie pas peur. C'est fini. Le loup est mort maintenant.

Kagome lui caressait les cheveux dans l'espoir de la calmer. La petite releva la tête et regarda chacun d'eux.

- M…merci…

- Mais, tu…es Rin!

-Rin aeu très peur. Les loups ont déjà fait vraiment mal à Rin. Je crois qu'ils étaient venus pour se venger…

Au même moment, un homme avec une grande chevelure blanche et vêtu d'un kimono de la même couleur apparu à quelques pas d'eux.

- Sesshoumaru-sama!

En effet, il s'agissait du demi-frère d'Inuyasha. Rin couru vers lui, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle avait l'air si heureuse chaque fois qu'elle apercevait Sesshoumaru.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin a eu tellement peur! Heureusement qu'ils sont venus l'aider!

La petite pointait du doigt les cinq compagnons. Sesshoumaru regardait Inuyasha avec mépris, et vice versa. Sesshoumaru se tourna vers Rin.

- Allez, viens Rin.

- Oui Sesshoumaru-sama!

Le youkai et la jeune humaine se retournèrent et se dirigèrent vers le cœur de la forêt. Tout à coup, Kagome se souvint de ce que Kikyo lui avait dit « Le jour où une enfant rencontrera son ennemi, il sera sauvé. » L'enfant en question était peutêtre Rin. Elle avait dit que les loups lui avaient déjà fait mal et qu'ils revenaient pour se venger. Le loup était donc son ennemi. Mais quel est le lien avec Kohaku?…Kagome réfléchit un court instant. Mais oui! Sesshoumaru possédait l'autre épée de son père, le Tenseiga! Cette épée était capable de redonner la vie! Kagome partit à toute vitesse dans la direction prise par Sesshoumaru et Rin, soulevant l'interrogation de ses amis, surtout d'Inuyasha.

- Sesshoumaru! Rin! Attendez! Je vous en prie!

- Sesshoumaru-sama, je crois que quelqu'un nous appelle.

- Hm.

La fillette se retourna et aperçu Kagome qui courait à en perdre haleine.

- Sesshoumaru-sama! C'est la fille qui a sauvé Rin tout à l'heure!

- Viens Rin. Ne t'attarde pas.

Kagome arriva à la hauteur de Sesshoumaru et alla se placer juste devant luià bout de souffle. Le petit groupe la suivait de loin, au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait.

- Ôte toi de mon chemin.

- Attends, Sesshoumaru. J'ai besoin de ton aide. Je dois retirer le fragment du Shikon no tama incrusté dans le dos de Kohaku, le petit frère de Sango. Si je le fais, il va mourir. Mais si tu acceptais de m'aider, le Tenseiga pourrait le sauver!

- Tu me fais perdre mon temps, humaine.

- Je t'en prie…

- Pourquoi ferais-je cela? Va-t-en.

Sesshoumaru contourna une Kagome désemparée et s'éloigna, suivit par Rin, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus les voir.

Kagome alla retrouver ses amis. Elle leur expliqua ce qu'elle voulait faire pour Kohaku. Malheureusement, son idée ne fonctionnait pas. Pourquoi s'était-elle imaginé que Sesshoumaru les aiderait? Elle se sentait vraiment stupide d'avoir cru cela et d'avoir donné un faux espoir à Sango… Un silence régna mais Inuyasha fini par le briser.

- Keh! ce baka de Sesshoumaru. Il ne pense qu'à sa petite personne. Kagome, si tu m'en avais parlé auparavant, je t'aurais dit que c'était inutile de lui demander et nous n'aurions pas perdu tout ce temps!

- Désolée d'avoir pensé…

- Inuyasha! Ne met pas tout sur le dos de Kagome! Elle essayait seulement d'aider.

- N'empêche Miroku que nous avons perdu notre temps!

Sango ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient aperçu Rin avec le loup.

- Je…j'ai réfléchi. Retrouvons Kohaku et je lui parlerai. Ce sera à lui de décider…

Sango essuya les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. C'était une dure épreuve pour elle. Elle était déchirée. Enfin elle allait pouvoir voir son frère sans qu'il ne soit possédé par Naraku. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt mais en même temps, elle voyait ses amis épuisés à force de combattre les démons. Elle croyait fermement que c'était à Kohaku de décider. Après tout, c'était de sa vie qu'il s'agissait. Tous les autres hochèrent tristement la tête et ils se remirent en route à la recherche du jeune garçon.


	6. La décision de Kohaku

Après une journée entière de recherches infructueuses, Sango, Miroku, Kagome, Kirara et Shippo étaient complètement épuisés. Inuyasha aurait pu continuer encore plusieures heures étant donné la résistance de son corps d'hanyo. Ils décidèrent de se reposer pour la nuit malgré les oppositions d'Inuyasha, car de toute façon, il serait difficile d'apercevoir Kohaku dans la pénombre. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite clairière et y firent un feu. La nuit était plutôt fraîche et chacun essayait de se réchauffer du mieu qu'il pouvait. Miroku offrit à Sango de partager sa couverture afin qu'elle soit plus au chaud. Elle était touchée par cette offre, jusqu'au moment où le moine lui caressa les fesses. Une trace de main dans le visage de Miroku plus tard, chacun se coucha pour la nuit. À peine une demi-heure plus tard, seul le bruit de leur respiration était audible dans le silence de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, Inuyasha alla discrètement réveiller Kagome. Il s'approcha d'elle et la secoua un peu brusquement. Elle se réveilla et bailla.

- Hmmm…Inuyasha…Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

- Je crois que je perçois l'odeur de Kohaku, pas très loin.

- Nani! Il faut vite réveiller les autres et partir à sa recherche! Hé Sango, Miroku, Shippo, levez-vous! Inuyasha a retrouvé la trace de Kohaku!

Ils se levèrent en hâte et emballèrent leurs choses aussi vite qu'ils purent. Kirara était tout excitée, ce qui laissait croire qu'elle sentait, elle aussi, l'odeur du jeune homme. Sango sauta sur le dos du chat suivit de Miroku qui faillit bien manquer son coup et tomber par terre si ce n'avait été de la jeune fille qui l'attrapa par la main au dernier moment. Kagome s'installa sur le dos d'Inuyasha avec Shippo et ils partirent dans la direction de l'odeur. Ils coururent pendant quelques minutes qui semblèrent une éternité avant d'appercevoir Kohaku adossé au tronc d'un arbre, l'air complètement perdu. Kirara se posa, pas très loin de là, et Sango s'élança à toute vitesse vers son frère. Kirara la suivit mais les autres décidèrent de rester un peu à l'écart. À l'appel de son nom, Kohaku releva la tête et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes à la vue de sa grande sœur.

- S…Sango!…

- KOHAKUUU! Kohaku c'est bien toi? Tu me reconnais?

- Sango…je…je suis désolé!

Sango se précipita sur son petit frère et le serra dans ses bras. Kohaku la reconnaissait! Enfin elle l'avait retrouvé! Les deux pleuraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Kohaku tremblait comme une feuille.

- Kohaku…

- Je suis désolé…tellement désolé…tout ce que j'ai fait…J'ai…j'ai tué…papa…

- Kohaku…tu étais possédé par Naraku! Ce n'est pas toi qui…

- Je l'ai quand même fait! J'ai tué tous les autres de mes propres mains! Et j'ai essayé de te faire du mal! Je…

- Ce n'est vraiment pas de ta faute! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de cela! Ce n'est pas toi qui as décidé de le faire! Tu as été manipulé par Naraku… Mais il est mort maintenant.

- Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais! Plutôt mourir que de vivre avec ça sur la conscience!

- Kohaku…je t'ai déjà tout pardonné et ce depuis l'instant où c'est arrivé…Je t'aime!

- S…ango…

Ils restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre encore un long moment. Sango refusait de se séparer de Kohaku. Elle le tenait très fort contre son cœur en lui répétant sans cesse qu'elle l'aimait. Il éclata en de violents sanglots. Des cris de douleur se fesaient entendre. Des cris comme les plaintes d'un animal piégé, souffrant et au bord du désespoir. C'était ceux du jeune garçon. Ils restèrent comme ça, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endormentépuisés d'avoir tant pleuré.

Le groupe n'alla pas les rejoindre mais ils gardaient tout de même un œil sur eux. Lorsque Sango et Kohaku se réveillèrent, la jeune chasseuse de démon amena son frère et Kirara marcher dans la forêt. Le silence régnait entre eux depuis leur réveil. Sango cherchait en vain les mots pour dire à son jeune frère que le dernier fragment du Shikon était celui qui le maintenait en vie. Ils arrivère dans une petite clairière où coulait une rivière. Sango s'adressa à Kohaku, brisant ainsi le silence.

- Viens Kohaku. Assoyons-nous un peu.

- D'accord.

- Je dois te parler de quelque chose de très important…. Tu as vu que je ne me déplaçais pas seule, que j'étais avec des amis. L'une d'entre eux est …dans ce monde pour accomplir une mission très importante…Tu te souviens du Shikon no tama? Il a été dispersé en plusieurs fragments…

- Oui.

- Kagome est ici afin de récupérer tous les morceaux et le reconstituer… Elle devra ensuite l'éliminer en l'utilisant afin que les démons arrêtent de le chercher pour devenir plus fort et… qu'ils arrêtent d'attaquer les villages... Il ne nous manque qu'un seul fragment de la perle…et…ce…c'est…c'est celui qui…placé dans ton dos…te maintient en vie…

Sa voix tremblait terriblement alors qu'elle prononçait ces mots. Kohaku ne réagit presque pas à ces propos. On aurait dit qu'il le savait déjà. Les yeux de Sango s'emplirent de larmes.

- Kohaku…c'est à toi de… décider ce que tu feras… Il s'agit de…ta vie…Si seulement je pouvais t'éviter ça! Je suis désolée mon frère…Je t'aime tant et…

- Sango…peux-tu me laisser seul?…Je…je dois réfléchir. Retourne auprès de tes amis. Je viendrai te dire ma réponse.

- Je ne veux pas te laisser seul…Est-ce que…ça te dérangerait que…que Kirara reste avec toi?…

- D'accord.

- Bon…

Sango s'approcha de Kohaku et le serra dans ses bras une fois de plus. Elle se sentait tellement mal de lui demander ça! Elle caressa la tête de Kirara et partit rejoindre le groupe. Elle leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer. Des grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que Kagome la serrait dans ses bras et que Miroku lui caressait le dos. Le reste de la journée se passa dans ce qui semblait être une éternité.

Au crépuscule, des bruits de pas dans les buissons vinrent mettre fin au silence qui tenaillait le petit groupe depuis déjà quelques heures. C'était Kohaku qui se tenait là, dans l'ombre, faisant signe à Sango de venir le rejoindre. La jeune femme se leva et alla à la rencontre de son frère. Celui-ci l'amena à l'écart. Il avait pris sa décision.

- Sango…J'ai pris ma décision.

- (Avalant difficilement) Ah…ah oui?…

- Oui. Je n'appartiens plus vraiment à ce monde. Je devrais être mort depuis déjà un long moment…et je…ne peux pas supporter de vivre avec ce que j'ai fait sur la conscience. J'ai décidé de vous donner le fragment du Shikon no tama…

- (Pleurant) Je…j…e…suis désolée… T…tu es sûr?…

- Oui.

- Je t'aime Kohaku!

- Mew!…

- Je t'aime aussi Sango…et toi aussi Kirara. Je veillerai sur vous.

- Attends! J'aimerais passer une dernière journée avec toi avant…

- Moi aussi…

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes, Kirara blottie contre eux. Ils allèrent finalement rejoindre les autres qui discutaient autours d'un feu et leur apprirent la décision de Kohaku. Même si elle était triste, Sango ne voulait pas que ses derniers moments avec son frère se résument à des ruisseaux de larmes. Elle proposa à ses amis de faire un bon souper car Kohaku devait être affamé. Kagome sortit de son sac de la nourriture confectionné par Kaede. Ils mangèrent tout en se racontant diverses annecdotes arivées au cours de leur vie. Évidemment, Inuyasha et Shippo ne trouvaient rien de mieux à faire que de se chicaner pour la plus grosse part de nourriture, ce qui valu un non moins douloureux Osuwari! de la part de Kagome. Inuyasha se releva péniblement en pestant contre elle et le petit renard, sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Ce qu'il donnerait pour se débarrasser de ce foutu collier! Après une soirée où chacun à fait valoir ses « talents » de chanteur (hé oui, aussi inhabituel que cela puise parraître, Inuyasha aussi participait), chacun décida de se coucher. Sango et Kohaku, par contre, profitèrent de cette dernière nuit ensemble pour aller se recueillir sur les tombes de leurs parents et amis.

- Sango?

- Oui?

- J'aimerais que…vous m'enterriez auprès de papa…

- Oh!…euh…D'accord…


	7. Amour et épreuve

- Vous ne trouvez pas que ça fait déjà un bon moment que Sango, Kohaku et Kirara sont partis?

- Tu as raison Miroku. Mais il ne faut pas leur en vouloir. Ils doivent passer le plus de temps possible ensemble.

En effet, c'était déjà le milieu de l'après-midi et ils n'étaient toujours pas revenus. En les attendant, Miroku et Shippo décidèrent d'aller prendre un bain dans la rivière qui coulait tout près. Kagome alla rejoindre Inuyasha qui était étendu dans l'herbe à prendre un peu de soleil. Il avait l'air très pensif. Elle s'assit tout près de lui, laissant le vent caresser son visage. Elle aimait être à proximité du hanyo.

- Inuyasha?

- Hmm?

- Nous allons bientôt reconstituer le Shikon no tama et…je me demandais si tu avais pris ta décision? Comment vas-tu l'utiliser?

- Je ne sais pas…j'aimerais bien devenir un démon mais en gardant le contrôle sur moi-même. Même avec le Shikon no tama, je ne sais pas si j'en serai capable…Je ne me pardonnerais jamais si je te faisais du mal… Kagome…je…

Inuyasha regarda Kagome dans les yeux, tentant tant bien que mal de soutenir son regard. Il se glissa un peu plus près d'elle, sans détourner les yeux. Son bras frolait maintenant celui de la jeune fille. Elle n'avait jamais vu Inuyasha la regarder de cette manière, aussi intensément et aussi…amoureusement? Non, elle devait faire erreur. Il approcha doucement son visage du sien, hésitant. Le cœur de Kagome battait si fort qu'elle croyait qu'il allait se jeter hors de sa poitrine. Le visage d'Inuyasha était maintenant si près du sien qu'elle pouvait presque sentir la chaleur qui s'en dégageait. Il détourna un peu la tête et caressa la joue de la jeune fille avec la sienne. Elle avait la peau si douce! Dans sa caresse, il approcha de plus en plus ses lèvres de celles de Kagome. Elle frémissait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais elle le laissait faire. Il se recula un peu et la regarda à nouveau dans les yeux. Le vent balayait les mèches argentées de son front. Kagome était si belle…Il ferma les yeux et s'approcha encore une fois d'elle. Elle ferma aussi les yeux, prenant soin de mémoriser chaque seconde de ce moment tant attendu…

- Nous sommes de retour!

La voix de Sango fit sursauter Inuyasha et Kagome et ils se reculèrent brusquement sous l'effet de la surprise. Ça y était presque! Pourquoi fallait-il que Sango arrive au mauvais moment? Kagome était heureuse et déçue en même temps. Heureuse d'avoir pu vivre ce merveilleux moment mais déçue de ne pas avoir pu embrasser celui qu'elle aimait. Elle vit dans le regard d'Inuyasha qu'il était déçu lui aussi. Mais que pouvaient-ils y faire? Ils se levèrent et allèrent rejoindre Sango, Kohaku et Kirara qui venaient de mettre pied à terre. Miroku arriva à leur hauteur peu de temps après, suivit de Shippo. Ils étaient encore tout trempés de leur baignade. Le petit groupe alluma un feu pour faire cuire le poisson que Shippo avait réussit à attraper. Ce serait leur repas pour ce soir, probablement le dernier de Kohaku…

Le soleil était maintenant couché depuis plus d'une heure et chacun avait mangé à sa faim. Kohaku se leva et s'adressa à tout le monde.

- Je crois maintenant que c'est l'heure…Je suis prêt. Je suis prêt à le faire. Vous pouvez récupérer le fragment du Shikon no tama qui est dans mon dos…

Chacun se regardait, l'air grave. Les deux filles et Shippo avaient les larmes aux yeux. Kirara était couchée en boule, tout près de Kohaku. Même Miroku et Inuyasha avaient l'air attristés par cet événement. Seul Kohaku semblait ne pas s'en inquiéter. Sango pris la parole.

- (Retenant ses larmes) Je…je suis incapable de le faire moi-même… Est-ce que…quelqu'un voudrait prendre le… fragment…Et il est hors de question que Kohaku le fasse lui-même!

Ils se regardèrent tous. Qui aurait le courage de le faire? Inuyasha s'avança d'un pas. Il le ferait. Il était le plus fort dans ce genre de situations. Même si cela ne parraissait pas, il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à le faire. Mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre aille à vivre cette dure épreuve. Ils se tournèrent tous vers Inuyasha. Kagome voyait dans son regard que ça ne l'enchantait pas de faire ça. Mais elle le remerciait intérieurement de le faire à la place de Sango. Inuyasha s'approcha de Kohaku que Sango avait pris dans ses bras. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser…mourir seul…Inuyasha approcha sa main du dos du jeune garçon qui fermait les yeux. Il prit d'une main tremblante le fragment du Shikon no tama et Kohaku s'éteindit dans les bras de sa sœur en larmes… Le hanyo alla rejoindre Kagome la tête basse et lui remis le fragment. Il partit ensuite sans dire un mot. Kagome savait que ça avait été très dur pour lui. Miroku voulu aller rejoindre Sango mais elle lui demanda de la laisser seule avec son frère. Seule Kirara pouvait rester près d'eux. Elle léchait le visage de Kohaku, miaulant tristement. Miroku, Kagome et Shippo s'éloignèrent et firent un feu plus loin, où ils veillèrent en silence une partit de la nuit à la mémoire du petit frère de Sango. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé de l'endroit où elle était. Elle berça doucement Kohaku dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme…

Un peu plus loin, un petit être observait la scène, caché derrière un buisson. C'était Rin. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup connu Kohaku, mais elle s'était néanmoins attachée à lui. Elle avait toujours redouté le jour où il mourrait. De grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était triste pour Kohaku, mais aussi pour sa sœur et ses amis qui vivaient cette dure épreuve. Elle était aussi un peu attachée à eux car ils l'avaient sauvée du loup qui avait voulu la manger.

- Rin! Tu es là? Dépêche toi ou Sesshoumaru-sama nous laissera derrière!

- Jaken-sama…

- Vite!

Jaken pris Rin par le bras et l'amena avec lui, retrouver Sesshoumaru. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur du demi-frère d'Inuyasha, Rin se jeta contre lui, pleurant toujours.

- Sesshoumaru-sama!… Kohaku, il est mort…

- …

- Rin! Comment oses-tu toucher le grand Sesshoumaru-sama! C'est une offense! C'est un péché! C'est…

- Jaken! Ferme-là.

- Oh oh oh oh pardon Sesshoumaru-sama!

Sesshoumaru se pencha et repoussa doucement Rin. Il regardait son petit visage tout mouillé par les larmes. Il ne voulait pas se l'admettre mais il aimait cette petite fille. Il n'aimait pas la voir triste. Le démon se releva, dit à Jaken de rester ici avec Rin et Ah-Un, et il partit sans en dire plus.


	8. Miracle

Inuyasha était assis sur la plus haute branche d'un arbre. Il réfléchissait à ce qui s'était produit quelques heures auparavent. Il avait dû retirer le fragment du Shikon no tama qui maintenait Kohaku en vie. Cela l'avait ébranlé beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Soudain, un cri le sortit de ses réflexions. Puis, il en entendit d'autres. Était-ce des cris de détresse? Il sauta en bas de son perchoir et couru voir ce qui se passait. Il avait reconnu les voix de ses amis. Alors qu'il approchait de l'endroit où ils étaient restés, il entendit des pleurs et des rires. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien se passer? Lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur, ce qu'il vit le surpris… Kohaku se tenait debout! Il était encore en vie! Mais…comment était-ce possible? Il l'avait vu mourir de ses propres yeux…

- INUYASHAAA!

- Kagome?

- Inuyasha! Viens voir! C'est un miracle! Kohaku est en vie!

- Mais…comment est-ce possible?

Il regardait Kagome, perplexe. Kohaku s'avança vers lui et lui fit signe de rejoindre le groupe. Puis, il prit la parole.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé. Mais lorsque j'ai ouvert les yeux j'ai vu une forme blanche devant moi. Lorsque ma vue s'est éclaircie, j'ai apperçu un homme au kimono blanc qui replaçait une épée dans sa ceinture. Je savais que je l'avais déjà vu quelque part. Il m'a dit « Pour Rin. », puis il est partit. J'ai alors compris que c'était Sesshoumaru.

- SESSHOUMARU?

- Oui. J'en suis sur. J'ai ensuite vu Sango qui dormait et je l'ai réveillée. Voilà.

Ils étaient tous abasourdis. Sesshoumaru aurait sauvé Kohaku? Mais pourquoi? Ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Kagome s'adressa aux autres.

- Peut-être qu'il est reconnaissant que nous ayons sauvé Rin et qu'il a voulu nous rendre un service…

- Keh! Sesshoumaru? Un service? Feh!

- Oui! Ce que Kikyo m'avait dit était vrai« Le jour où une enfant rencontrera son ennemi, il sera sauvé. »

En y réflichissant bien, chacun trouvait que ce n'était pas très logique. Mais bon, il avait sauvé Kohaku, c'est ce qui compte, non? Il n'est peutêtre pas si sans-cœur que ça finalement… Kagome s'adressa à ses amis.

- Retournons au village de Kaede!

Il rammassèrent leurs affaires et partirent rejoindre Kaede, Kagome sur le dos d'Inuyasha et les autres sur celui de Kirara.

Plus loin dans la forêt, Rin pleurait toujours et Jaken ne savait plus quoi faire. Pourquoi pleurait-elle pour un humain aussi insignifiant? Avant qu'il n'aille le temps de chercher une réponse, Sesshoumaru apparu derrière lui.

- Rin. Jaken. Venez.

- Sesshoumaru-sama!

- Sesshoumaru-sama!...

- Rin. Kohaku est vivant. Ne pleure plus.

Sesshoumaru partit, suivit de la petite Rin et de Jaken, plus perplexe que jamais. Il l'avait fait. Il avait utilisé son Tenseiga et avait ramené le jeune garçon à la vie afin que Rin ne soit plus triste…


	9. Shikon no tama reconstitué

Ça y était, ils possédaient maintenant tous les morceaux du Shikon no Tama. Kohaku était sauvé et Naraku était mort. Ils étaient maintenant chez Kaede, prenant un peu de repos avant le jour « J », celui où la perle sera totallement assemblée et où elle sera utilisée. Kagome décida d'aller se recueillir sur la tombe de Kikyo et la remercier pour ce qu'elle avait fait pour eux. Alors qu'elle se tenait devant le monument, Kikyo lui apparu, comme c'était arrivé la première fois.

- Kagome, vous avez réussit?

- Oui!

- Bien. Maintenant, remet les derniers morceaux en place et concentre-toi. La perle reprendra sa forme originelle.

- Maintenant? Je ne devrais pas attendre les autres?

- Cela nécessite beaucoup de concentration et d'énergie spirituelle. Il vaut mieux que rien ne te dérange.

- D'accord…

Kagome sortit la perle de sa poche. Elle pris les derniers fragments qu'il restait et les remis en place. Elle referma sa main sur le Shikon no tama, ferma les yeux et se concentra. Une vive lumière mauve émanait du joyau et s'intensifiait de plus en plus. Kagome pouvait la voir même les yeux fermés tellement elle se faisait intense. La jeune miko réouvrit les yeux, et regarda la perle dans sa main. Elle était complète! Une voix derrière elle l'interpela. Elle se retourna vivement et apperçu une femme. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, elle avait l'impression de la connaître. De cette femme aux cheveux noir ébène émanait une force spirituelle hors du commun. Plus elle la regardait, plus Kagome se sentait remplie d'un bienêtre inexpliquable. La femme se présenta.

- Je suis Midoriko.

- Midoriko? La grande et puissante miko qui a créé le Shikon no tama?

- Oui. Je suis emprisonnée à l'intérieur de la perle et en la reconstituant, j'ai pu entrer en contact avec toi pour te conseiller. Le temps est maintenant venu pour toi de l'utiliser et ainsi, je serai libérée. Par contre, lorsque tu l'auras fait, il ne te restera que 24 heures avant que le puits liant ton époque et celle-ci cesse de fonctionner. Après ce laps de temps, la porte temporelle sera à tout jamais refermée. Tu as cependant la liberté de choisir de vivre ici ou de retourner chez toi. Lors des 24 heures, tu pourras passer par le puits autant de fois que tu le désireras. Par contre, il faudra bien le surveiller car il sera assez instable pour laisser passer n'importe qui. Mais fait vite. Les démons convoitent toujours la perle alors ne perd pas de temps, utilise-la au plus vite!

- J'ai compris.

Midoriko et Kikyo disparurent, laissant Kagome seule. Celle-ci se demandait ce qu'elle allait faire… Elle se dirigea vers la cabane de Kaede afin d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

Pendant ce temps, chez Kaede, tout le monde était réveillé après une bonne longue nuit de repos. Kaede preparait le diner en compagnie de Shippo. Inuyasha était assis dans son arbre et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait faire de la perle. Humain ou Youkai? Il ne le savait toujours pas. Sango regardait son frère jouer avec Kirara. Comme ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce tableau! Miroku alla s'asseoir tout près de la jeune chasseuse de démon. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais aussi de la joie que Miroku éprouvait de savoir qu'enfin sa vie n'était plus menacée par le kazaana. Il prit la main de Sango qui rougissait et se leva. Il l'entraina avec lui prendre une marche dans la forêt. Le soleil radieux réchauffait leur peau. Miroku s'arrêta et s'assit dans l'herbe gardée fraiche par l'ombre d'un gros chêne. Il tapa à côté de lui, pour faire signe à Sango de le rejoindre. Un sourire se dessinait sur le visage des deux jeunes gens. Miroku inspira profondément et prit la parole.

- Sango…je voulais te dire que tu étais une femme très importante à mes yeux…J'ai rencontré et côtoyé plusieures femmes dans ma vie mais aucune d'entre elles ne m'a fait ressentir ce que je ressens lorsque je te vois…

- (Rougissante) Ho…hoshi-sama…

- À mes yeux, il n'y a pas de plus belle et de plus merveilleuse personne que toi…Je sais que je me suis très souvent conduit en parfait imbécile. Je crois que j'avais peur de la réalité…Peur de m'attacher à quelqu'un pour finalement la laisser seule à cause de ma mort…

Il s'approcha davantage de Sango. Il la fixait maintenant dans les yeux. Elle avait de la difficulté à soutenir l'intensité de son regard.

- Sango… Je voudrais te dire ces mots qui me brûlent les lèvres depuis déjà trop longtemps. Je n'ai jamais dit ceci à quelqu'un auparavant…(Prenant une profonde inspiration) Je t'aime.

- (Extrêmement rouge) Hoshi…sama…je…euh…

Ne pouvant plus attendre et incapable de répondre, Sango se jeta littéralement dans les bras de Miroku et l'embrassa. Ce dernier repris ses esprits et passa ses bras autours de la taille de la jeune femme, l'enveloppant dans une douce étreinte. Leur baiser dura longtemps, exprimant tout l'amour refoulé que chacun avait envers l'autre depuis déjà plusieurs mois. C'était comme si le temps venait de s'arrêter. Le moine serra plus fort Sango contre lui, approfondissant leur baiser. Rien, non, rien ne pouvait gâcher ce moment. Il fondait au seul contact des lèvres de la jeune femme contre les siennes. Enfin, ils étaient parfaitement heureux…


	10. La décision d'Inuyasha

Arrivée à la cabane de Kaede, Kagome appris qu'Inuyasha était sortit. Elle savait où le trouver. Elle se dirigea à l'endroit où elle l'avait rencontré pour la première fois et l'apperçu, perché sur sa branche, le regard au loin, pensif…

- Inuyasha?

Le jeune hanyo se retourna vers elle. Il dessendit de l'arbre. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de la perle et de ce qu'ils devraient faire. Kagome lui raconta en détail sa converstion avec Kikyo et Midoriko, tout en sortant la perle de sa poche. Elle miroitait à la lumière du soleil.

- Alors maintenant, Inuyasha, tu dois te décider et utiliser la perle. As-tu choisit?

- Hmm…

- Si tu veux y réfléchir encore…

- Non. Je crois que je me suis décidé…

Kagome prit la main d'Inuyasha et y déposa le Shikon no tama. La perle ne prit pas de teinte noire, signe que le cœur et les intentions du garçon étaient purs. Il joignit ses mains ensemble et ferma les yeux. La perle devenait de plus en plus brillante. Inuyasha se concentra.

- Je voudrais…

La perle se mit à briller de milles feuxéblouissant Kagome. Elle essayait de voir en mettant sa main en visière mais il n'y avait rien à faire.

- Devenir…

Le vent se mit à tourbillonner autours d'eux, emportant les feuilles et autres petits objets avec lui. Les yeux de Kagome s'étaient finalement habitués et elle pouvait apercevoir Inuyasha, plus concentré que jamais.

- Humain!

La vive lumière passa du Shikon no tama au corps d'Inuyasha. Ses cheveux prirent une teinte de plus en plus foncée. Ses ongles et ses crocs reprenaient maintenant une taille normale. Lorsque la transformation fut complétée, il s'effondra par terre. La perle disparue, pour laisser place à une jeune femme. C'était Midoriko. Ou plutôt son âme. Celle-ci s'éleva dans le ciel jusqu'à disparaître. Une voix raisonnait disant « Merci de m'avoir libéré. N'oublie pas Kagome…24 heures…» L'écho de la voix l'aissa place au silence alors que le vent retombait. Kagome se précipita vers Inuyasha, toujours étendu sur le sol. Elle le prit dans ses bras, l'aidant à s'asseoir.

- Inuyasha!

- Kagome…

- Est-ce que ça va!

- Je crois que oui…

Il se redressa et se frotta les yeux. Il était épuisé, mais il allait bien. Il regarda ses mains. Plus de griffes. Il l'avait fait. Pour Kagome, il avait renoncé à son rêve de devenir un vrai youkai et avait choisit son côté humain. Il la regarda. Son cœur battait la chamade à la vue de la jeune fille penchée sur lui. Pour la première fois, il vivait intensément le sentiment qu'il ressentait pour elle. Il l'aimait. C'était évident sinon il n'aurait pas choisit de devenir un humain. Et il n'aurait jamais essayé de l'embrasser l'autre jour. Il l'aimait et il savait que peutêtre c'était les dernières 24 heures qu'il aurait la chance de la voir… Il regarda Kagome et l'entoura de ses bras tremblants de fatigue. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et effleura ses lèvres des siennes. Les deux amoureux frissonnaient à ce contact léger mais bien présent. Inuyasha embrassa doucement Kagome avec une tendresse qu'il ne se savait pas capable. Il se recula un peu et plongea son regard dans celui de Kagome.

- Je t'aime…

- Moi aussi…

- Kagome… Je l'ai fait pour être avec toi… Je suis maintenant humain, tout comme toi…

Kagome lui sourit et l'aida à se mettre debout. Le couple partit rejoindre les autres pour leur annoncer que tout était bel et bien fini et que le puits se refermerait pour toujours dans moins de 24 heures.

- Inuyasha? C'est toi?

Shippo venait d'apercevoir Inuyasha supporté par Kagome. Il était dans sa forme humaine et ce, en plein jour! Sango et Miroku, qui étaient revenus de leur petite escapade en forêt depuis quelques minutes, n'en croyaient pas non plus leurs yeux. Kaede et Kohaku avaient rejoint le petit groupe pour voir ce qui se passait. Kagome sourit à ses amis.

- Nous avons utilisé le Shikon no tama. Enfin, Inuyasha l'a utilisé.

Ils entrèrent tous dans la cabane de Kaede, où ils dinèrent pendant que Kagome leur racontait tout ce qui concernait le puits. Après le repas, Kagome repartit dans son monde, tout en promettant de vite revenir. Le petit groupe s'assit autours du puits, attendant fébrilement le retour de la jeune miko.


	11. La décision de Kagome

- Je suis rentrée!

Kagome pénétra dans sa maison. Elle trouva toute sa famille attablée pour le repas. Elle s'assit avec eux et leur raconta ce qui venait de se passer dans l'époque Sengoku et leur fit part de son dilemme. Elle avait une idée derrière la tête.

- J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.

- (Tous les 3) Quoi?

- Allons vivre tous les quatres avec Buyo dans l'ère Sengoku.

- Mais nee-chan! Nous ne pouvons même pas passer!

- Justement Sota. Comme la perle n'existe plus, le passage entre les deux époques est instable. Il permet donc à n'importe qui de passer pour les prochaines 24 heures…Euh… 18 heures plus précisémment.

- Mais ma chérie, ce n'est pas notre place là-bas. C'est trop dangereux pour nous. Nous n'avons pas de pouvoirs, comme toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Le Shikon no tama détruit, les démons se tiendront tranquilles. En plus, nous pourrions vivre dans un petit village paisible, celui de Kaede. Et au pire, il y a toujours Sango qui est une excellente exterminatrice de démons, moi avec mes pouvoirs de Miko et Miroku avec ses pouvoirs spirituels, il n'y a aucun danger!

- Et que diront les voisins! Et tes amis! Et ceux de Sota! Et…

- Ils diront ce qu'ils voudront grand-père…Imaginez, l'air pur, la campagne, le soleil…Il n'y a pas de plus merveilleux endroit où vivre! Je vous laisse encore une heure pour vous décider…Moi je vais prendre un bain…

Sur ce, Kagome s'exécuta. La famille discuta longuement de la proposition de Kagome. Lorsque cette dernière sortit finalement du bain, elle vit sa mère, son frère et son grand-père s'affairer à faire des bagages. Ils avaient décidé de venir! Elle pourrait vivre avec eux sans quitter Inuyasha et ses amis!

Kagome monta à sa chambre afin de préparer, elle aussi, ses bagages. Enfin, ce qui lui restait de bagages car elle avait déjà une bonne partie de ses affaires dans l'ère Sengoku. Sa mère l'appela de la cuisine. Kagome dessendit et tomba face à face avec Inuyasha…et Shippo, Miroku et Sango!

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là!

- Ils voulaient voir à quoi ressemblait où tuhabitais alors je les ai amenés. Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère.

- Bien sur que non!

- Waaa Kagome c'est vraiment étrange ici!

Kagome leur fit visiter la maison, répondant à toutes leurs questions. Elle les amena même au supermarcher avec elle, car elle voulait faire une dernière fois provision de Ramen et autres nourritures. Shippo avait pris soin de se transformer en humain pour la cause. La jeune miko trouvait drôle de voir leurs yeux équarquillés et leurs visages ébahis devant tant de nourriture.

Le soleil s'était couché et un vent frais soufflait sur Tokyo. Kagome, sa famille, son chat et ses amis étaient maintenant prêts à partir. Elle dit un dernier adieu à son monde et sauta dans le puits, Buyo dans ses bras, précédée de ses amis et suivit de Sota, de sa mère et de son grand-père. Ils furent accueillis par Kaede qui leur fit visiter le village et les présenta aux villageois. Oui, ils y construiraient une maison et vivraient là. Kagome était folle de joie. Cette nuit là, tout le village célébra l'arrivée de ces étranges personnes venues d'un autre monde. Autours du feu, tout le monde dansait. Une musique douce se fit entendre, menant tous les couples au centre. Kagome et Inuyasha dansaient collés l'un contre l'autre, le cœur léger et le sourire aux lèvres.

- Je t'aime Kagome.

- Moi aussi Inuyasha...et désormais, nous serons ensembles pour toujours...

Sur ce, ils s'embrassèrent, heureux de voir enfin leur rêve se réaliser…

FIN


End file.
